What Will Be
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara hears that Sophia and Grissom are getting hitched. She is devastated until Grissom starts to open his eyes after a thunder storm. (This will be my last CSI story for awhile as I need to concentrate on other stories)


"I am telling you what he said." Nick Stokes said, before eating some of his Texas omelet. Catherine, Greg, Nick and I all sat at a booth at a diner we frequented after shift eating breakfast together while unwinding every Friday.

"That is a little hard to believe." Greg said, beside him.

"Yeah, Grissom will never get married." I said, before sipping some coffee out of a white mug.

"He said Nick you should be the first to know I am getting married."

"You must have been dreaming Nick." Catherine said

He sighed looking back seeing Sophia walking our way getting a chair she sat down at the head of the table.

"I'll prove it." He said, leaning over looking at Sophia. "Sophia, are you and Grissom getting married?"

She looked at us one by one then at Nick.

"Who told you that?"

"Grissom."

"You mean…it's true?" Catherine asked

She smiled nodding. The three of us with the exception of Nick were floored.

"I told you." Nick said, shaking his head smiling.

"When did this happen?" I asked

"Last night before work."

I looked over at Catherine as she looked at Sophia.

"Grissom getting married." Greg said

"Weird." Catherine said

I looked down at my food losing my appetite quickly taking out some money I put it on the table sliding out seeing all eyes on me.

"Where are you going?" Greg asked

"I have to go do something." I said, leaving.

"What's up with her?" Sophia asked

The three people in the booth stayed quiet knowing what was wrong. I ran out of the diner stepping down off the curb walking to my car. I dropped my keys sighing I closed my eyes laying my head against the hot door of my car. My nightmare had come true. A car pulled in beside mine. I heard the door shut then someone walking over.

"Sara, you okay?"

I jumped seeing Grissom wearing his sunglasses looking at me.

"Yeah, I just dropped my keys."

Picking them up I showed him getting the car unlocked I quickly got in waving at him before leaving. Once inside my apartment I locked the door walking to the kitchen getting a beer then I decided to take the pack with me to the living room.

Grissom came in to the diner after I left sitting down where I had sat before smiling at everyone.

"Congratulations." Greg said

He looked at them all then at Nick.

"You told them?"

"Sorry." Nick said

He looked at Sophia watching her grab his hand under the table. It came to him that I must have heard to and that was why I was standing outside the way I was.

The next shift I popped a cough drop walking inside the building trying to be inconspicuous.

"Hey Sara, did you hear that Grissom is getting hitched?" Hodges asked me, as he walked by.

"Yes." I said, as if I wasn't in enough pain.

Sophia was in the break room as I walked in. Groaning I walked in trying to avoid talking to her to get some coffee. She looked over at me as she looked at her cell phone while sitting in a chair.

"Sara, what kind of emergency did you have after leaving the diner?"

"Emergency?" I asked, looking over at her.

"Nick said you had to go due to an emergency."

"Oh, my apartment was on fire."

"What?"

"It happens." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, it was a small fire."

She looked at me curiously as Grissom walked in seeing us.

"Sophia, are you coming?"

"I'll be right with you." She said, leaving. I looked at Grissom as he let her pass then he looked at me. I blew on my coffee looking away.

He left after a moment leaving me to look at the empty doorway. The next week I was paired up with Grissom which I said no to only to be told that was not an option. We drove along the dark rainy streets in complete silence. I popped another cough drop looking outside. The car stopped at a light as Grissom looked over at me.

"Cold?" He asked

"No, I am actually hot."

"No, I meant do you have a cold?"

"No." I said, glancing at him.

He continued to stare at me then he started driving again. Stopping again he sat back in his seat looking at the traffic ahead.

"Your drinking again, aren't you?" He asked "Don't deny it."

"Okay. I won't." I said, looking at him as he looked at me.

"Sara, we discussed this."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said "Traffic is moving."

He started driving again turning off a road. A large bolt of lightning hit a large tree ahead of us causing it to fall down on the road. Grissom braked causing us to hydroplane towards the tree. I screamed as the car started to turn. As the car hit the tree it bounced up landing on the hood. The rain came down heavier as the road started to flood. Grissom moved opening his eyes feeling water where his arms hung down. His seat belt kept him strapped in tight. Shaking his head he saw more water rushing in and knew it could be bad. He fiddled with the belt while looking at me. I was in the same position as he was.

"Sara, wake up!" He called, as he kept pulling at the release. The water was coming in higher as thunder clapped. He got himself undone climbing out of the window coming over to my side. The door was stuck. He kicked the window breaking it then he climbed in touching my neck. I jumped awake seeing I was upside down.

"Grissom!"

"Stay calm. I am getting you out of here." He said, pulling the release.

"There's water." I said

"I know."

He got it loose helping me out. We walked to stand under a tree as he checked me.

"Anything broken?"

"I don't think so." I said "What about you?"

"Nothing." He said, looking back at the car that was flooded.

"I lost my cell phone." He said

"Mine to." I said

Another bolt of lightning came crashing down close by.

"We should find shelter." He said

"Let's get our things." I said

He walked over kneeling down getting our cases and his survival kit. We walked along the road slowly. He saw a large pile of pipes resting on the higher ground ahead. I nodded as he pointed walking towards them seeing that they were large enough to hold people. He climbed in one that was dry sitting down looking out at the rain.

"When it stops we can go for help." He said

I nodded shivering watching as he got out a flashlight from his survival kit turning it on looking over at me. I noticed that he looked at me in concern moving over.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He said nothing as he lifted my shirt looking at something. I looked down seeing a shard of glass sticking out of my side. Grissom looked at me as I shook more looking at him.

"Oh no!" I said

He put his cold hands on my cheeks looking at me deeply in the eyes.

"Sara, I need to get the glass out. You need to just stay calm."

I nodded hearing my teeth chatter. He pulled out a blanket laying it on the floor of the pipe. I laid down watching him get everything ready before pulling the glass out. He looked at me nodding as I closed my eyes breathing in and out slowly.

"One….two….three!" He said, yanking it out. I screamed in pain moving feeling him pull me back so he could stop the bleeding. "Your okay."

He kept talking to me as he stitched my wound with a needle he had in his kit giving me water. I went to sleep shaking as he sat beside me turning on his light to look at my coloring. Moving my head later I heard the rain outside still. Grissom moved around settling down next to me. He put another blanket over me touching my head.

"What….t..time is it?" I asked

"About two." He said, after checking his watch. "You have a fever."

I nodded shaking feeling his hand go down my cheek.

"As soon as the rain let's up I am taking you to the hospital."

"M….my…s…side hurts."

He lifted the blanket making me tremble even more. He looked at the bandage covering the wound putting his hand over it.

I closed my eyes laying my head towards him to the side. Grissom covered me back up looking out at the rain then he looked at me. Slowly put his hand on my wet hair realizing that something was stirring up inside him. He felt terrible that it took my injury to make him see things. For years he denied the feelings he thought were wrong. Now he faced a dilemma. As he sat in silence listening to my breathing he asked himself if it was love or was he feeling empathy for me. Then there was Sophia. He made a promise to her.

I moved breaking his thoughts.

"Gris?" I called, weakly.

"I'm here." He said, taking my chilled hand.

"Gris?" I said, as I moved my head around. He touched my head feeling my fever rise. Looking out in the rain he knew he had to get help, but leaving me was a risk. He got things he needed then he knelt down close to me.

"Sara, I need to get help. I have to leave you here."

I raised my hand grasping his arm looking at him with frightened, feverish eyes.

"You will be all right. I will come back."

He slowly kissed my head smoothing my hair.

"I promise."

He left me after that. I tried to be strong feeling my fever rise scared. Grissom ran past the pipes trying to find someone or a phone. He walked hearing thunder overhead soaked to the bone. About a mile down the road he saw a vehicle. Waving and calling he got the black car to stop. The driver got out with an umbrella walking over to him.

"Gil?" Brass said

Grissom almost hugged the man, but exhaustion was setting in. He explained to Brass what happened who called an ambulance before driving back to where the pipes were. I heard my name being called as Brass and Grissom came in kneelt down beside me. A hand went to my head and cheek.

"She look's bad." Brass said

"Her fever went up. When will they get here?"

"They said five minutes."

I moaned shaking again.

"Sara, can you hear me?" Grissom asked

I slowly opened my eyes seeing four eyes looking down at me.

"Help is on its way. You just have to hold on."

"Y…you c…came back?"

"Of course I did." He said, rubbing my head.

Closing my eyes I let sleep take me. A beeping woke me from the deep sleep I was in. I slowly opened my eyes seeing a heart monitor sitting next to the bed I was in. Groaning I knew I was in a hospital. The white room was empty even the other bed beside me. I looked over seeing it was daylight and still raining.

I could not feel my wound which meant I was on pain killers. The door opened and I saw Grissom come in looking tired, but okay. He walked over standing next to the bed. He had changed and was dry.

"Since you put me down as your emergency contact I was informed that you are going to be okay, but you have to stay in here for a couple of days."

I continued to look at him as he looked over at my heart monitor.

"What am I on?" I asked

"A mild pain killer." He said

Reaching over I touched his hand.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." He said, smiling faintly.

Going home I knew Grissom put me on a week's medical leave. Lying down seemed to be the only thing I did.

Grissom walked into his office the next week seeing me standing by his desk with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Welcome back." He said

"You put me on light duty?"

"Yes, I thought you needed some time."

I sighed looking at him noticing the look he gave me. It was not concern, but something else. He blinked and it was over as he walked around his desk to sit down. Leaving without another word I stopped looking in at him then I walked away. Grissom sat back in his chair looking at the doorway where I stopped to look at him.

Sophia and he were coming out of his office talking as I walked by them to the front door.

"Sara." Grissom called

I turned looking at him and Sophia walking over.

"I want to talk to you in my office."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

Sophia leaned over kissing his cheek telling him she would wait up then she walked past me. I watched her leave then I followed him inside his office.

He set his things down on the desk facing me.

"You wanted to talk?" I said

He said nothing as he looked at me.

"Grissom?"

I watched him come forwards as I backed up.

"What are you doing?"

He walked forwards towards me as I backed up hitting the door. My breathing stopped as he looked down taking my hand in his then he looked at me lifting my arm putting his lips to my fingers. I was in utter shock as he kissed each one slowly looking at me. He then lowered my hand coming closer kissing me. Of course I reacted as I begged myself not to, but his lips beckoned mine and I was swept away with them. He moved back looking at me as I searched his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it watching as he moved in again only to stop when his cell phone went off. He sighed answering it looking at me.

"Grissom."

I felt my heart racing and it scared me to think of what just happened. He turned his back going to his desk. I opened the door running out as he turned seeing that I had left. I got home leaning against the door staring at the floor.

The next shift I avoided Grissom as much as I could. It was almost the end of shift as I darted into the locker room opening mine then closing it seeing Grissom come in. He looked at me blocking the way out. Looking down I walked over slowly only to see him move to block me in.

"Sara, we should talk."

"Not necessary."

He reached over taking my hand.

"I want to talk."

"Grissom, I know it was a mistake and I understand. I would prefer to forget it ever happened."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh." I said, looking at him.

He looked down at our hands then he looked into my eyes.

"I was going to say that…it was nice."

"What?"

"Did you not like it?"

"Grissom, what has happened to you? You don't like kisses and you certainly don't like talking about feelings."

"Nothing has happened to me."

I moved back holding up my hands.

"I can't deal with this now. You are engaged to be married and you seem confused. I have accepted the fact that we will never be together."

"Sara."

I looked at him before leaving. He sighed watching the door close. I went home popping open a beer when a knock made me jump. Walking over I saw Grissom standing outside my door. He watched me open the door looking at him holding a beer.

"Hey." He said

"Want a beer?" I asked

"No, and I thought you quit." He said, coming inside.

"No." I said, drinking some as I closed the door looking at him. "What brings you here?"

He reached over taking the bottle out of my hand placing it on the dining room table then he walked over to me.

"I came because you are avoiding me."

"I am avoiding you because I think you have lost your mind."

"Hmm." He said

"Where is Sophia?"

"She went home after I broke off the engagement."

I almost fell to the floor as he said that.

"You love her!"

"I thought I did, but I don't."

"You have lost your mind." I said, walking past him grabbing my beer. He followed me into the living room sitting in a chair as I sat on the couch.

"Sara, I realized that these feelings I have inside are to strong to ignore. Yes, I drove you away, but only because I didn't want to face the truth. You became hurt and it just….got to me."

"Grissom, you have cold feet. Every man has that. If you woke up tomorrow you would know what a mistake this is."

"Why are you saying this?"

I put my bottle down on the coffee table standing walking around it as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't want to get hurt. We both know that is a possibility and then there are our careers."

He stood coming over to me touching my arms.

"Honey, I have hurt you in the past and I am very sorry. I promise it will never happen again."

Deep down I believed him, but the voice in my head told me he would hurt me again.

"I…can't." I said

He didn't expect my answer to be negative as he let me go slowly nodding.

"I should go."

"Bye." I said, watching him leave.

Lying in bed with only a few hours to sleep I stared at the ceiling thinking about Grissom. Closing my eyes I thought about the kiss feeling my lips tingle. The next shift the team all sat around the conference room table eating take out as we all talked about the case. I sat at the end picking at my salad as everyone around me talked. Grissom listened nodded as he looked at me.

"Sara?" He said, watched me blink looking at him. "What did you find on the bottle Nick gave you?"

"The prints were inconclusive." I said, looking at him.

"Test them again." He said

I nodded looking down again. He dismissed everyone and they all got up cleaning up their area. I didn't notice as I continued to pick at my salad. Grissom stood grabbing his things stopping to look at me.

"Sara?"

I looked up at him.

"We are done."

Looking around I saw everyone had gone.

"Oh, sorry."

He watched me pick my uneaten salad container up walking out. I threw it away going back to work. Grissom worked at his desk as I strolled in giving him a paper.

"Inconclusive." I said

He sighed looking at the paper.

"We need a print." He said

"Someone else will get one." I said, leaving.

"Are you giving up?" He asked, as he put the paper down on the desk.

I turned looking at him.

"You know I don't give up."

"Yes, I do know."

He watched me walk back over to him.

"Um…Grissom?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I said, backing up. He stood watching me go.

After a double shift we all dragged ourselves to the cars to go home. I yawned walking out to my car after waving at Greg. My head throbbed as I got my keys out seeing Grissom walking over to his car. He heard a thud which made him look around. He walked over seeing me lying on the ground next to my car jerking around as I was having a seizure. He ran over grabbing his phone as he tried to make sure I did not swallow my tongue. Catherine ran over hearing the thud also. She knelt down on my other side. Sirens sounded still far away as Grissom and Catherine watched me stop moving then lay still.

"Flatten her out." Grissom said

Catherine stood leaning down at my feet trying to flatten my body.

"Sara, breathe." He said

"Has she ever had a seizure before?" Catherine asked

"No, sometimes it can happen if you are tired."

The ambulance pulled up as two men came out in blue taking a stretcher out the back. They put on it then rolled it back to the van. Catherine watched Grissom go jumping in the back. The EMT checked my vitals. It was a few hours before I opened my eyes seeing I was back in a white room again.

"Great." I said

Grissom appeared hovering over me.

"Sara, you had a seizure in the parking lot."

"I don't remember that."

"That's all right."

He took my hand in a comforting way making me feel safe. The doctor informed me that I needed sleep and to eat. Grissom brought me home a few hours later. We came into my place. He closed the door behind him as I looked around then I faced him.

"Are you sure that you are all right?"

I nodded looking down as he touched my arm.

"I suppose I will go home and rest as well. I don't want to see you next shift."

"Okay."

He walked back to the door as I opened it for him. He looked at me and I kissed him. My heart jumped out of my chest as he pulled the door shut kissing me back. His arms went around me pulling my body tighter against his.

After that he stayed lying beside me on the couch. I pulled his arm over me more as he moved his body closer to mine. He opened his eyes smelling the shampoo I used in my hair. I woke smiling as he kissed my head.

"I love you, Sara." He said

I turned looking at him.

"Grissom, what do we do now?"

"I will still be your boss and you will be my employee. No one needs to know about this."

"Maybe I should switch to day shift."

"I want you with me."

I touched his cheek.

"If Ecklie finds out, what then?"

"He won't."

He kissed me then he laid back closing his eyes as I looked at him.

We began a relationship and no one knew. There were times I wanted to scream out that I was involved with Grissom, but it quickly went away. Sophia went back to being a detective at the police station.

She walked into his office one day seeing him standing with his back to her. She stopped admiring him then walked in all the way.

"We found Hendricks." She announced, as he looked over at her.

"Good, was it hard?"

"No." She said, coming closer to him.

He looked at her putting down the paper he was looking at to face her. She reached over touching his brown shirt.

"Sophia." He said

"I miss you."

"I told you it is over."

"Is it someone else?" She asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Can't we just….?" She said, before Grissom took her hand from his shirt.

"I care for you as a friend that is all. Now I have to work and so do you."

She backed up looking at him.

"I love you Gil. Nothing will ever change that."

He sighed watching her walk out of the office. She walked into the break room getting some coffee turning she saw me standing by the couch looking at her.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Nothing you can help with."

"Okay." I said, walking to the door.

"Sara, wait….I do need to talk to someone." She said

I stopped turning looking at her. She walked over looking sad.

"I do have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Grissom and I broke up recently and I still love him. I am having a hard time accepting it. He told me he is not dating anyone else, but I think he is lying."

I swallowed trying to think of something that could help her.

"He is not the relationship type." I said

"That's true. Give me some advice to win him back."

"I can't."

"Please Sara."

She gave me a pitiful look.

"Give him some time and space to figure things out. If he does really care about you he will realize that you are the one for him."

She sighed nodding pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you."

I watched her leave feeling uneasy. I didn't tell Grissom about my conversation with her deciding to just keep it to myself.

As a month went by Grissom and I were very happy, but I knew in a matter of time something would happen. He and I climbed out of the Tahoe to walk up a steep hill to where Sophia stood waiting.

"Hey, I have a body in that barn, but it's a little unstable so be careful." She said, motioning over to this frail abandoned barn next to what used to be a home but was now rubble.

"Why would anyone be up here?" I asked

"The barn is a make out spot for teenagers." She said, as she walked with us.

"Where is the body in the barn?"

"Well that is the thing it is in the rafters." She said, looking up as she shined a flashlight. We looked up seeing a rickety ladder and a boy about sixteen lying on the rafter that appeared to be a loft.

"Oh boy." I said

"Should we draw straws?" Grissom asked

"No, I am lighter I will go up." I said

"Be careful." He said, making Sophia look at us. I nodded holding my case I made my way to the ladder. It creaked in a way that made me nervous. Grissom and Sophia watched in silence as I made my way to the top. Carefully balancing myself I moved over hearing creaks. Placing my case down carefully I leaned down looking at the boy.

"He's been strangled." I said

"Do you see any rope?" Grissom asked

"No, but I do see a belt." I said, reaching over for it after I put gloves on. The building made a deep creak as we all looked up.

"Sara, I think you should come down now." Sophia said

"I almost got it." I said, reaching again. Something buckled and then started come down. Grissom grabbed Sophia throwing her to the ground as I screamed feeling the roof fall down over me. Sophia coughed as Grissom moved off her in the tight dark space. He got his cell phone out.

"This is Supervisor Grissom. We need assistance ASAP at 190 Farm Road. Structure has collapsed on top of us. I have one person here and another one close by."

He hung up hearing people trying to clear the rubble to find them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving her hair from her head seeing a cut.

"I think so, are you?"

"I'm fine. We were lucky."

"I hope Sara is all right?" She said, before coughing. Grissom hoped the same thing as he silently listened.

I moved my head coughing as I heard noises and shouting. The boy's body was next to me as I felt around for my case.

"Help!" I cried, winching when I moved feeling some broken ribs. "Help!"

"We are coming!" Someone shouted.

I sighed closing my eyes laying my head down. My legs were stuck under wood. The wood was lifted off me as I looked up people. Grissom watched as they helped me out. I talked to them then one of them picked me up carefully climbing off the roof. He followed us to the ambulance watching as the man lowered me on a stretcher as the EMT went to work on me. I nodded as he asked me questions looking over seeing Grissom watching me. Sophia walked over stopping as she noticed the two of us. She could tell something was going on.

Grissom took me to his house to sleep. I was given medication for the pain. Grissom watched me take the pills after a long conversation about hating them.

As I slept Grissom went to his dresser taking out a small black velvet bag. He lifted it up watching a diamond ring come out onto his hand. He stared at it thinking about the big step he was going to take.

We ate then snuggled on the couch watching a Godzilla movie. I ate yogurt as I watched the movie leaning up against him. He gently lifted my left hand kissing it then carefully slipped the ring onto my finger. I was to distracted to notice as I went back to holding the container with my left hand. He watched me eat some more then he smiled shaking his hand.

I put the container onto the coffee table after placing the lid on top. My arms crossed over my chest as I laid my head back against his.

"I like Godzilla because he is misunderstood." I said

"Yes, he does seem misunderstood."

"He comes on land and destroys cities, but does anyone really ask why? He could be scared, or maybe he is really nice and the only way he can move with his body is to tear down Tokyo."

"You really have some deep thoughts about this." He said, as he rubbed his head.

"Don't you?"

"Not really."

I sighed watching again. Grissom watched me itch my face then I crossed my arms again moving when I noticed the ring on my finger. I sat up staring at it then I looked at him smiling.

"When did you put this on me?

He chuckled taking my hand.

"I put it on you when you were eating yogurt."

"I guess I was distracted."

"You were." He said, pulling me closer. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." I said

"It was my mothers. I want you to have it." He said, kissing my head.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes."

I smiled leaning over kissing him. He pulled me closer as Godzilla roared making people scream on the TV.


End file.
